cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren and Stimpy
|-|Stimpy J. Cat= - Monster= }} |caption = Stimpy, next to Ren, in UNBSX |show = The Ren & Stimpy Show |first = "Big House Blues", August 10th, 1990 |sex = Male |species = Cat |eyes = Black |hair = Red and White |friends = Ren|age = 3 (cat years)}} Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is a 3-year old fat, dimwitted, and rotund red and white Manx cat with a brain that's the size of peanut. He has a big, blue nose, dark blue eyes which can only be seen in close ups, flat feet, no tail, human-style buttocks, and a pair of white gloves. He invents dangerous machines and can cook. His favorite song is "Happy Happy Joy Joy". Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Stimpy as "obese," and "brain-damaged." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Stimpy as "bosom," "barrel-chested," and "good-natured." He often has his tounge sticking out and usually says "Oh, Joy". He likes to watch "The Muddy Mudskipper Show" and use Gritty Kitty Litter. Stimpy's good-nature personality is very the opposite to Ren's personality. He is voiced by Billy West in The Ren & Stimpy Show . In the spin-off series Adult Party Cartoon, Stimpy was voiced by Eric Bauza (who had worked on the series along with the originals). |-|Ren Höek= - Robot= }} |caption = Ren, next to Stimpy, in UNBSX |show = The Ren & Stimpy Show |first = "Big House Blues", August 10th, 1990 |sex = Male |species = Dog (Chihuahua) |eyes = Red |hair = Sand colored |friends = Stimpy}} Marland T. "Ren" Höek is a scrawny "asthma-hound" Chihuahua with a floppy body, donkey-like ears, neon-pink eyes with dark red pupils, red (or sometimes light brown) eyelids, and a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail who often calls Stimpy an idiot ("eediot", to quote the character) and slaps him around, quite literally. Ren is vain, spiteful, hyperactive, abusive, and gets irritated (especially by Stimpy) very easily. His lifelong ambitious personality is to have huge pectoral muscles (which somehow, in real life, is uncommon). Ren's name is the real name of Kricfalusi's building manager. He was born in Tuesday the 17th. Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Ren as "scrawny," "dyspeptic," and "violently psychotic." On some occasions Ren "lost his mind" in a "cumulative process," resulting in Ren becoming, in Goodman's words, a "screaming klaxon, neon-pink eyes dilating into twin novae inches above his jagged, monolithic teeth." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Ren as "adventurous," "intelligent," and "emotionally brittle." Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Stimpy appeared as a Master Model in both versions of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. However, in the console versiom, when his Master Model is unlocked you are also able to play as him. He is unlocked by going to Zone 1 of the first Evil Toy Factory. You must enter the pipe with SpongeBob and complete a minigame. Stimpy attacks with a giant toothbrush. His special costume is him dressed as a Kilted Yaksman from the episode "A Scooter for Yaksmas". Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Stimpy Cat appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is a duo character along with his best friend Ren. Instead of real fighting the two make use of Toon Physics. Bio Ren and Stimpy always seem to be down on their luck. Already an unlikely duo of an ill-tempered chihuahua and a dim-witted cat, Ren and Stimpy always seem to find themselves in rather insane predicaments. And nothing could be more insane than the adventure that they're about to embark upon! What Stimpy sees as a chance to do some good, Ren sees as a quick get-rich scheme, and so, our unlikely duo head out to see what's been upsetting the Nicktoons Universe....for better or worse. Special Powers *None inherently, but seem to conform to 'Toon Physics', allowing them to stretch, squash and wield weapons and items from thin air. Quotes Intro: *Ren: "Move eet, you fool! We've got work to do!" Stimpy: "Righty-O, Ren!" *Stimpy: *hawks hairball* Ren: "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!" *Ren: "Wait a minute, who are these other two eediots with us?!" Stimpy: "Why, they're our teammates, Ren!" Ren: "Well, they creep me out!" *Stimpy: "Powdered Toast Man? Aw, why'd we have to fight him?" Ren: "That's NOT Powdered Toast Man, you fool!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *Stimpy: "I don't know what it is Ren, but that guy seems familiar, somehow." Ren: "Your face is going to be familiar with this boat paddle if you don't shut up!" (Intro against Doug) *Ren: "There's only room for ONE cat and dog team in this game, so SCRAM!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy if they are on the same team) *Ren: "Stimpy! That gal's butt is twice as beeg as yours!" (Intro against Tuesday X) *Stimpy: "Eugh. Did you whiz on the electric fence, Mr. Ghost?" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *Ren: "Oh GREAT. Another simpering moron like Steempy!" (Intro against Sheen and Dudley) *Ren: "That INFERNAL jacking is driving me crazy! C'mon stupid, we've got work to do!" (Intro against Rocko) Win Pose: *Stimpy: "Jooooooooy! We won, Ren!" Ren: Of course we did. It was MY idea!" *Stimpy: "We won! It's stomping time!" Ren: "No, wait you FOO-" *gets stomped* *Ren: "Ughh.....why are you so....freaking UGLY?!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *Ren: "You smell worse than Stimpy's farts! Go take a shower, hippie!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *Ren: "A dinosaur?! We're going to be RICH! REECH, I TELL YOU! *laughs insanely* (Win Pose against Reptar) *Ren: "Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet! Sheesh!" (Win Pose against Rocko) Victory Screen: *Stimpy: "Happy Happy Happy, Joy, Joy, Joy!" *Ren: "You're not going to stop me from becoming rich and famous! Step aside, you EEDIOT!" *Ren: "Ah, the glory of victory- STIMPY, STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE, YOU DISGUSTING FURBALL!" *Ren: "...and don't you DARE paint his droppings like Easter Eggs, Stimpy! I'm WARNING you!"(Victory Screen against Reptar) *Ren: "...I swear, this kid's even stupider than you, Steempy!" (Victory Screen against Sheen) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Halloween Costume Name: Robot and Monster First Appearance: "Monster's Great Escape", August 4th, 2012 Bio: Ren: Ugh, how degrading! Not only do we have to dress up as two nincompoops that do nothing but loll about and eat bacon, but somehow, this EEDIOT behind me managed to conveence me to put on this stupid costume! Stimpy: Aw, c'mon, Ren! Live it up a little! I think these costumes are pretty swell. This one's got lots of room for your tush! Ren: Easy for YOU to say! You're not the one rolling around on these awkward lettle wheels! ARGH, how did I let you talk me into this?! Stimpy: It was either that or put on.....the Happy Helmet. Ren: OH NO. ANYTHING BUT THAT! SEE? I'M HAVING FUN! AHAHAHAHA Stimpy: Atta boy, Ren! I knew you had the party animal in ya! Nicktoons MLB |-|Stimpy J. Cat= Stimpy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left handed and leaves a trail of farts behind when he throws or hits the ball. Status *Screw: ***** *Slider: ***** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: *** |-|Ren Höek= Ren appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left handed. Status *Fastball: **** *Slider: **** *Enfuego: *** *Changeup: ***** Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Ren and Stimpy appear as one of the people who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He and Ren are the only ones representing their show. Nicktoons Racing Stimpy Cat appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons Racing. Ren only appears in the opening sequence alongside of Stimpy. Gallery renstimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy in their show Nicktoons_ren_and_stimpy_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d62x54w.png|Robot and Monster Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Duo Character Category:Cartoon Crossover Wiki Category:Super smash bros Infinite